


Is it fair to say I love you over a cup of coffee?

by Altered_Karma



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Also Ritsu has coffee knowledge, Alternate Universe - Canon Rewrite, And all of them deserve better, And had to have run into Masamune at least once, And how the characters treat each other in canon is shitty, Because Ritsu moved in, I have feelings about poorly written romances, M/M, because I was a pretentious little shit when I first wrote this, can't you tell?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altered_Karma/pseuds/Altered_Karma
Summary: Ritsu falls in love, learns to believe in fate, and makes coffee for a stranger.Not in that particular order, mind you.Takano, however, is another story.





	1. Getting to know you

It was the first day of his new life. No longer would he have to endure the whispers behind his back, or the doubts that dogged his thoughts. No, like this new apartment, he has a new chance, a clean slate, a-

“Ack!” A lack of awareness is what he had. On the ground beside him was a dark-haired man. His expression was fierce, but it was tempered by the fact that the dark bags under his eyes nearly matched his disheveled hair. The next thing that caught his eye were the spilled and scattered folders of paperwork and- were those drawings? Ritsu scrambled to gather them up anyways. “I’m so terribly sorry, sir! I’ve just begun moving in, it’s been rather hectic! Are you alright?”

The caramel-eyed glare that was sent his way did little to alleviate his nerves, and he hesitatingly held out the gathered papers to the man, before offering him a hand. It lessened quickly though, and Ritsu got the impression that he was being examined. “Uh, you are okay, aren’t you?”

“Have we met before?” What? He supposed his hair was pretty normal, but his mother always told him what pretty eyes he had. People usually didn’t make that sort of mistake. When the stranger began to sway once more, he abandoned his confusion in favor of grabbing his arm. _This guy is clearly not feeling well, maybe that’s where his confusion was coming from_.

“No, I don't believe so. Are you... feeling alright, umm...?”

“Takano. Takano Masamune. And thank you, but I'll be fine after I have some coffee." With his papers tucked securely under his arm, the stra- Takano-san began hunting for his keys. "New apartment, you said?"

He glanced at the keys in Takano's hands, keys that _fit_ the door right of his. “Ah, yes, Onodera Ritsu. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I, uh, have some coffee and mugs in place. If you don't mind, I'd like to make up for just now. It's all brewed and everything.” He bemoaned his lack of cards, but his in-transit status meant that he couldn't give any accurate contact information.

The warm-cold glare was back, and Ritsu quickly came to the conclusion that it was Takano's default expression. _What an impressive resting grumpy face_. Nevertheless, it seemed to calm some at the mention of coffee. He nodded, and Ritsu led the way into his not-yet apartment. “Are you often in the habit of inviting strangers into your home? Should I worry about your place being broken into? Maybe I should get some practice at being a shoulder to cry on.”

Ritsu chuckled. “Well, as I know your name, and you mine, we're hardly strangers. Besides, as new neighbors, becoming acquaintances wouldn't be a bad thing, I think? Ah, here we go. Milk or sugar?” Most of his mugs didn't match, but that was by sheer din of his joy for unique items. Having too many of the same coffee mugs meant a dull man who didn't respect God's gift to mankind. The only people who bought matching coffee sets were either rich or deluding themselves. Where’s the fun in monotony?

“Black's fine, thanks.” He saw Takano glance around at the boxes, stacked neatly on the edges of the room, and then at the temporary futon in the middle of the main room. “It seems like you just got here, huh?”

“Yes, I just finished getting all of the boxes in here yesterday. I should be done by the end of the week though.” He brought the steaming mug over to the man casually perched on his counter. “Black coffee, ready for inhalation!”

The wry grin was well worth the tomfoolery, in Ritsu's opinion. There was no point in being cold to his neighbor, especially after having inconvenienced him. The dark eyebrow that rose with the corners of Takano's lips also helped convey his approval for the servitude. “Thank you, peasant.” Ritsu saw Takano's eyes wander next to the foodstuffs behind him. “Got enough mugs?”

Ritsu found himself chuckling along with the dark-haired man. “Never!” He did, however, find himself laughing harder as Takano began chugging the coffee after his first sip.

The cup only came down after he’d drained it entirely. “Seriously though, are you like a barista? This is amazing! Looks like you blend your own stuff, too.” The open bags of beans, all varying in type, said as much to anyone familiar with coffee shops.

“Not anymore; I worked as a barista during college, because it gave me something to do outside of class and studying.” Ritsu had brewed his favorite blend of Brazilian, Panama, Yemen, and Sumatra beans, and the resulting coffee was always so sharp that he never failed to wake up from the jolt of caffeine. It was perfect for a day of unpacking, and as Takano was obviously exhausted, he was sure his sharp blend was perfect for sleepless nights. He placed his cup securely into his new, set-in sink. He was looking forward to using his upgraded kitchen here very soon.

When he turned back around, he was faced with Takano's eyes boring into his. “What? Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering how much I would have to pay you to marry me and make me coffee every morning.”

Despite his misgivings, and the understanding that it was a joke, Ritsu felt the heat creep up his neck. “Please don't joke like that, Takano-san!” Quieter, so as to take the edge off of his statement, he added, “If you want coffee, you're welcome over whenever.” Feeling those eyes back onto him, he decided that this was no longer safe conversation between new neighbors. “Anyways, what did you do that cost you so much sleep? Girl troubles?”

“You could say that. One of the people I work with was procrastinating, and the result was most of the people in my department working overtime. It's been mostly settled, but I get the feeling I'll have to call her again next week.” Even his invincible coffee couldn't erase the stress of a long night, for all that it could remove the fatigue.

“And here I was thinking I could get some juicy gossip to share with my other neighbors about Takano-san's love life. There you go, foiling my plans.” Ritsu snapped his fingers, just as he'd seen in some American cartoon as a kid. Takano chuckled once more, and pushed himself off of the counter.

“Well, the coffee was lovely, but I have a long day to get started on, and you have an apartment to become acquainted with. I'll hold you to that offer of coffee, though.”

Ritsu walked him to the door, feeling silly since they were literally five paces from one another. “Yes, I'll enjoy the company in my lame, boring bachelor pad.” Takano waved, and then disappeared around the corner of his door.

 _Well, he was pleasant. I'm sure the glaring was just because he's so sleep deprived._ The brunet walked back into the kitchen for another cup of coffee – he'd need another shot of liquid energy before even _considering_ the rest of his apartment – and saw a little card on the counter where Takano had been sitting moments ago.

            “ _Takano Masamune,_

_Emerald Editor at Marukawa Shoten._

_Work: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Fax: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Email: takano_masamune@marukawa.net”_

 

Ritsu felt the card fall from his hand, and land back on the counter. Takano-san worked at Marukawa? And he looked like that? What had he gotten himself onto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi at altered-karma on tumblr! 
> 
> This chapter is already four years old? I reuploaded it here with a facelift. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. I can learn to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day

Ritsu was just coming back from the hardware store, more nails and the Colombian roast he liked for a quickie in hand, as he pondered over the business card burning a hole in his wallet.

The morning after Ritsu's encounter with Takano, he'd calmed himself down from the semi-panic that innocuous business card had sent him into. Honestly, it wasn't nearly as bad as he made it sound. So what if his neighbor worked at his new company? Maybe the man was a manager of some sort. Those types were always run ragged, weren't they? Running interference between the various employees and dissatisfied customers and procrastinating authors, that would be more than enough to put such a glare on anyone's face.

And hey, maybe this guy was just at a really bad time. Most places published at a particular time of month, so it could be that tomorrow, he'll be less stressed out. Maybe they could go out for coffee soon or-

 _NO!_ Ritsu could already see where this was headed, shaking his head as he left the elevator _. No, we will not 'go out' for coffee. Not only do I not know the shops_ , he paused to glare at the Seabucks that seemed to spawn around every street corner, _but I don't even know his schedule. If anything, we'd be going out so I can get acquainted with the company._

That seemed like a good idea actually, a great idea! They could go out for coffee, and Ritsu could get some information about Marukawa from Takano, and not go into his first day completely blind!

What was it the Americans say, speak of the devil? The man was hunched slightly as he worked to get into his apartment. He looked just as fatigued as yesterday, but maybe... "Takano-san!"

________________

"Takano-san!"

The man, slumped against his door while he half-heartedly attempted to get into his apartment, looked up at the disgustingly bright voice. It appeared to be Onodera, his new neighbor. The man hardly looked exhausted at all; perhaps he hadn't gotten off of his new job? Or maybe he just wanted that coffee of his.  "Onodera-san."

The green, determined gaze had him stepping completely away from his door. "Is there something wrong, Onodera-san?"

"You mentioned getting coffee the other day. Are you free any time soon?"

To be honest, any time soon was no good. The end of the cycle was drawing near, and kicking everyone's collective asses into gear while also bargaining with the sales department to hold off on their demands was taking all the spare energy that Masamune had. He wasn't just tired, he was exhausted.

Onodera’s steady attention had him considering the prospect anyways.

He couldn't remember the last time he had simply gone out with someone. It had certainly been years since he'd done anything unrelated to Marukawa. Hell, Masamune couldn't think of a time after university that he had gone out simply for 'fun.' Not that he had the energy for anything fun, but still. 

And while he was being honest with himself, when was the last time someone other than Takafumi had looked him in the eyes? Even his little Oda, once upon a high school dream, had rarely ever looked at him directly. His parents and teacher had fought over his head, and his peers had gazed up at him. How many people had such a straightforward gaze? Those green eyes demanded his attention, and they were oh so enchanting in their brightness. 

It didn't really mean anything. Yet.

But it could. Ten years was long enough, wasn't it? Enough of a sacrifice, enough of a cross to bear?

"I've got time now. Think I should take a shower first, though." Masamune glanced down at the bags clutched in Onodera's hands. "And you've got groceries to deal with. See you out here in a half hour?"

If the smile he received in return made him pick his clothes just a little bit more carefully, well, he didn't have to be quite that honest with himself.

_I'm sorry, Oda._

______________

Apparently, Takano was a regular at all of the local coffee hideouts, including one of the twenty-four seven cafes, one that was situated in the middle of the financial district.

This meant well for Ritsu’s future, since he would need a headquarters once work started. Someone who knew the best haunts for coffee would be the ideal work partner. That is, if he doesn’t look this dead all of the time. And so long as he never, _ever_ tried that stunt again.

“I still can’t believe you wouldn’t enter that Seabucks down the road. It’s way closer than this place, even if the coffee here is better.”

Ritsu gasped, affronted. “How dare you, Takano-san. Seabucks is evil, pure evil I tell you! Sure they’re ethically sourced, but they run other coffee shops out of business. Have you ever heard of negative profit operating?” Takano grins at the anger, but shakes his head obligingly. “Starbucks has a shop around every corner, operates at a loss and steals money from itself, so that its competitors can’t compete! They’re evil.”

“But they’re fair trade.”

“So was my shop, before they killed it.”

“Fair enough.” Takano just couldn’t believe he had had to physically drag the other man over the Seabucks threshold. Not that that had lasted very long, but it had been fun.

Could Ritsu operate at a setting that wasn’t permanently set to awkward? “So, Takano-san,” Ritsu began, “you left a business card at my place when you left yesterday.”

“Ah, good, you found it. What about it?”

“Well, I – uhh, how do I put this?” Ritsu hadn’t actually thought this far ahead. He’d spent most of his 20 minutes prepping himself mentally for this conversation, not picturing how it was going to go! “I’m actually transferring in to Marukawa’s Literature Editing Department.” Good, that was out in the open now. “I realized after you left that we hadn’t actually discussed where we worked. It’s really funny, how we ended up in the same place!” Cue awkward laugh, because what else was he supposed to do in this situation?

Takano had not taken a single sip in all of this explanation. He seemed to be staring blankly into the middle distance over Ritsu’s shoulder. “Come again?”

“I’ll be starting at Marukawa in two days?”

“What department?”

“Literature.”

Takano took a deep breath. “Oh.” Had they been in a bar, it might’ve been appropriate for him to down his drink. He did so anyways, despite the lack of alcohol. His voice came out strangled, however, since the coffee was still hot. “Any chance I can convince you over to my department?”

Ritsu looked at him in concern. “Any particular reason? What department do you even work in?”

“It’s the end of the month, and the Shoujo Manga department has the worst time getting their authors to submit their shit on time.”

…

What?

“Shoujo, you said? Manga? I…” It was certainly an offer; the demand for manga was always increasing, after all.

“I can’t force you, of course, but I think it’s just as fulfilling as literature. And it’s a lot easier to see how you impact your readers too; my editors and I make a habit of going around the nearby shops and seeing the sales members directly. You get to see people react real time, and it’s very rewarding. Not something you can do with full length books, I’m thinking.”

“But I have no practical experience in editing manga! My entire repertoire until now has been in literature! I wouldn’t even know where to begin…” Ritsu was honored that he was being headhunted from within the company already, but being recruited for a job where he’d be useless in the beginning, when he was only just getting out of his father’s shadow…

Takano grunted. “I can teach you, of course. If you’re starting in two days, you’ll arrive just in time for the end of the month publishing, and-”

“The reason that you’ve looked like a zombie this entire time?”

“Brat. If you come in during this time of the month, and survive the stress and struggle as a complete newbie, then there’s no way anything will be able to phase you in the long run. Everything after will seem like a breeze.”

“But-“

“And I’ll tell you what. If you find that you absolutely cannot stand the Shoujo Manga department, I’m the editor-in-chief. I’ll move you into literature myself and give you an author to work on right away. But you could give Emerald a shot?”

\----------

Two days later, Ritsu found himself walking to work with Takano, both of whom wielded a huge thermos of his special, get-through-the-day blend. _My first day in the Shoujo dept. I wonder what horrors it will bring?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Darda Saba, on FF.net, who sent me a nice review on this story just when I needed something to do and had the free time to do this. Wouldn’t have finished this chapter without you, deary! The last of what I have prewritten, so things will be a little slower.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote the first chapter four years ago (has it really been that long?) Decided to move my stuff over here, and since I'm still fond of this one, figured I'd give it a facelift. My tumblr is the same as my name here, so I'm readily available.


End file.
